


The Bet

by missberryisbest



Series: ~Fluff for Maf~ [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/pseuds/missberryisbest
Summary: “Now don’t forget to act like you like this hot sexy bod” Eliot whispered, drawing Quentin in under his shoulder as they walked towards the house. “No one is going to buy this if you don’t act like I’m the hottest piece of ass you’ve seen.”Quentin snorted, “I’ll do my best. Just remember you have to think I’m a hot piece of ass, too.”El smiled and booped Q on the nose gently. “You, my dear, are not a hot piece of ass. You are an adorable man-child who is basically a puppy come to life, But with far more complicated emotions.”Q blushed, and opened his mouth to retort something about being at least a little sexy, but then they were at the door.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickassfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/gifts).



Eliot was taking this seriously. They were taking the train in to the city, and Eliot had made Quentin prepare pictures of each family member he had in the state so El could learn their names and some basic information.

“Quentin, your mom is going to quiz me, and you know it. You’ve told me enough about the woman, I am not walking into her lair, I mean, house, without being adequately prepared.” Eliot said, lounging across his seat with his head resting on Q’s shoulder. “Now show me Aunt Gertrude again, that spicy old bitch.”

\--

The closer they got to his mom’s place the more Quentin wished he could sink through the floor of the taxi and just, escape back the way they came. Eliot was practicing his greeting in the seat next to him, and for some reason he currently thought it would be hilarious to introduce himself by calling Q’s mother Mom-ica instead of Monica.

“You just can’t do that.” Q said, exasperated. “She doesn’t have a sense of humor. She will not get it.”

“ _ My peach _ , she may not show her sense of humor to you, but I guarantee you I will make her laugh before the weekend is over. Full body laughter” Eliot said grandly.

“I’ll take that action,  _ my plum. _ ” Q said, certain he knew his mother better than Eliot, considering the fact that she was  _ his mother _ .

El laughed. “Okay,” he said, turning in his seat to face Quentin. “This just got even more interesting. What are we betting?”

Q sighed, resting his head against the seat. “I don’t know, hmm. I've got it - mandatory movie night. If you win I’ll finally watch Gone with the Wind. But if I win…” Quentin’s eyes lit up. “You have to watch The Fellowship of the Ring. Extended version.” 

“Shit, this got serious” Eliot said, but he held his hand out. “You’re on.”

Quentin hesitated, not sure he liked how focused of an expression Eliot was wearing, but he reached out and firmly shook El’s hand.

\--

“Now don’t forget to act like you like this hot sexy bod” Eliot whispered, drawing Quentin in under his shoulder as they walked towards the house. “No one is going to buy this if you don’t act like I’m the hottest piece of ass you’ve seen.”

Quentin snorted, “I’ll do my best. Just remember you have to think I’m a hot piece of ass, too.”

El smiled and booped Q on the nose gently. “You, my dear, are not a hot piece of ass. You are an adorable man-child who is basically a puppy come to life, But with far more complicated emotions.”

Q blushed, and opened his mouth to retort something about being at least a little sexy, but then they were at the door.

\--

Monica opened it grandly, making a show, and her girlfriend Rebecca could be seen behind her, lounging against the wall just-so, mimosa in hand. 

“Quentin, my love” Monica said, running forward to embrace him. “And you must be Eliot” she said, turning to examine the taller man with a critical eye. “The boyfriend.”

Eliot stiffened slightly, Q could feel it.  _ I tried to warn him, _ Quentin thought.  _ My mom is hard to please _ .

But Eliot smiled beautifully, stunning Q completely, and dropped forward into a bow, grabbing Monica’s hand and kissing it with a flourish. “And you must be Monica.” He replied, looking up. “The mother. It is…  _ a true delight  _ in every way to finally meet you.”

The two regarded each other in silence for several moments as Quentin shifted in place, adjusting the handle of his suitcase and ping-ponging his gaze back and forth between them. 

Monica blinked first, of course. And Quentin could swear he saw the ghost of a smile appear on her lips, but maybe that was just just a trick of the light.

Either way she backed up and gestured them forward. “Please, please, come inside. We'll just bring your bags to your room and then go to the kitchen. Lunch is waiting.”

Eliot ushered Q forward, his hand in the small of his back.  _ This is going to be a really fucking long weekend _ Quentin thought, turning and looking back at the shut door longingly. _Wait a second,_ he realized as they moved down the hall. _I think she said just my room... She didn't set up one of the guest rooms for Eliot?_

**Author's Note:**

> They never tell us what Q's mom is named, so I went with Monica because I wanted to. Lol.


End file.
